Pelipper
|} Pelipper (Japanese: ペリッパー Pelipper) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Pelipper is a pelican-like Pokémon whose head and bill make up the majority of its body. It has white feathers with a short, blue crest on top of its head. There are three blue digits on each of its wide wings, and it has blue feet with three webbed digits. Each eye is made of two black semicircles with a horizontal white line between them. Its large yellow bill appears to extend along its underside. Inside the bill is a throat pouch that it used to carry eggs and small Pokémon. Skimming across the top of waves, it scoops food from the sea and swallows it in one gulp. It builds its nest on . It can also be seen bobbing in the ocean while resting its wings. In the anime Major appearances In You Said a Mouthful!, a named has a Pelipper that he used to challenge other Trainers to battle in an unofficial Gym. Anthony was exposed as a cheater because he stuffed several Poké Balls containing smaller Pokémon into the Pelipper's bill. Georgio owns a Pelipper that he used to send a letter to and chase Butch and Cassidy in A Date With Delcatty. In Sky High Gym Battle!, Winona used a Pelipper against Ash during the Gym Battle. This Pelipper had a unique way handling its weakness to al attacks, Winona having it strike the ground with and pass the electricity harmlessly into the ground. Despite this clever tactic, it was defeated by Pikachu. A Pelipper also appeared as a mail deliverer in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. It reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Minor appearances Pelipper first appeared in Hoenn Alone!. Multiple Pelipper appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Juan has a Pelipper that appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. A 's Pelipper appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals! participating in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. Multiple Pelipper appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Pelipper appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Pelipper appeared in SM005. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple Pelipper have been seen, both wild and trained. Most notably, Mr. Briney's pet Wingull Peeko evolved into a Pelipper sometime before the . In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Pelipper is 's Partner Pokémon in the short manga based on . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Pelipper perches in the Sapphire Field and will stand upright for a while if the ball hits the button in front of it. During this time, Pelipper will swallow the ball in its beak if the ball goes into the coin loop. It will then either drop the ball over the bumpers or, if the button was flashing, send the player to the Bonus Field. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: The post office in Pokémon Square is run by a group of Pelipper. The Pelipper can also be seen delivering the mail. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: A Pelipper awaits on Pelipper Island to take the player's team to a dungeon to complete a rescue mission received through SOS Mail, or go on an adventure while awaiting rescue. * : Pelipper is 's partner Pokémon. Pokédex entries s inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , and , Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, , Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks ( ing)}} , , , , and , Iron Island, , Sunyshore City ( ing) Routes , , and (Grass or ing)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} , Undella Town, Undella Bay ( ing)}} and , Giant Chasm (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City, Sea Mauville, Lilycove City, Battle Resort ( ing) Routes , , and (Grass) Soaring in the sky}} |} |} , , , Ancient Poni Path, Exeggutor Island, Poni Gauntlet, Poni Plains, Poni Wilds, Secluded Shore, Tapu Village}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area= , Endless Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave, Haruba Village}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape, Ice Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Hazy Pass (Golden Chamber), Stompstump Peak (Golden Chamber), Desolate Canyon (Golden Chamber), Forest Grotto (Golden Chamber), Tempting Path (Golden Chamber), Daybreak Ridge (Golden Chamber), Ochre Quarry (Golden Chamber), Grove of Whispers (Golden Chamber), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Albens Town: Stage 237}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Beach Zone! }} |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=279 |name2=Pelipper |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Pelipper shares its with . They are both known as the Water Bird Pokémon. Origin Pelipper resembles a . Name origin Pelipper may be a combination of pelican and skipper (a rank of sailor) or flipper (referring to its webbed feet). It may also be a combination of pelican and propeller. In other languages . It also sounds like |es=Pelipper|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pelipper|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Pelipper|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=패리퍼 Pelipper|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. |zh_cmn=大嘴鷗 / 大嘴鸥 Dàzuǐ'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big-mouthed gull" |hi=पेलीपर Pelipper|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пелиппер Pelipper|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Peeko * Pelipper (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Pelipper fr:Bekipan it:Pelipper ja:ペリッパー pl:Pelipper zh:大嘴鸥